Falling Into Place
by ohsohargitay
Summary: Just thought I would attempt a Janet/Mitch fic. It's set at the end of series 2. It goes back to when Mitch helped save Janet's job!


**A/N- this was based on an idea Melissa_Garton and I had. No one has ever done a Janet/Mitch fic before, so I thought I would give it a shot! please review? :')**

It had been a long day for everyone. Gill especially. One of her officers arrested on suspicion of murder. She then had to pick between two of her brilliant officers. Her sargeant or her amazing Detective Constable had to go. She didn't want to send either of them to a different syndicate but she couldn't risk breakdown's in communications. She couldn't risk her officers making her look like she didn't know her arse from her elbow infront of the coronor. One of them had to go and it wasn't a desicion she was going to make lightly. She tried to put aside the fact she had known Janet for just over 20 years and focus on who the liabilty was. Gill sat at her desk thinking of what she was going to do. Janet or Andy. One of them had to go.

Suddenly, Gill got a knock at her office door. It was Mitch. "You got a second ma'am? It's quite important" Mitch said. Gill nodded in approval and pointed to the seat sitting infront of her desk. She sat in silence waiting on Mitch saying what he needed to say. "It's about Andy. I over heard him saying "tomorrow" on the phone to Janet yesterday. He's lying." Gill's eye's widened as she leaned forward. "Did he actually say tomorrow? I need to know the truth!" Gill demanded, not being that nasty about it. "Yes. He said 'tomorrow!'" Gill smiled. "Thank you." Mitch stood up and walked out of her office, shutting the door behind him, leaving her too think.

Gill isn't daft. Far from it. All these thought's started racing around her head. "Why didn't he say he could have misspoken? Like Janet said she could have misheard. He's done this dilbertly. He's done this as some sick revenge to get her thrown of MIT. That's it decision made." With that Gill made a phonecall too syndicate six. They needed a new sergeant. Now, she has one to give them. Just as she made the phonecall. Andy walked in. He had paperwork in his hand. "Ma'am.." Andy said, before Gill cut him off.

"You were overheard saying 'tomorrow' on the phone to Janet yesterday!" Gill said, sounding furious.

"By who?" Andy demanded. Gill stayed silent. "Rachel?"

"She's not even here!" Gill replied.

"Kevin? Pete? Lee?" Andy said. Gill still remained quiet, letting him finish before she contuined. "Mitch?" Gill's face changed and she started to speak. Andy knew straight away, it was Mitch.

"Syndicate six are looking for a new sergeant. I'd like you to go." Gill demanded.

"Your shipping me out?" Andy said, almost shouting.

"I can't risk breakdowns in communication. You've got to go!" Gill said, signalling for Andy to leave the office. With that, Andy got up and walked out. He started collecting his stuff, giving Andy dirty looks as he done so. Janet peered over the top of her glasses to see what Andy was doing. The whole syndicate sat in silence, watching Andy pack. As soon as Andy got his box of things and headed out of the office. Gill shouted from her office. "JANET."

Janet was still looking at the door Andy had walked through less than 10 seconds ago. As she slowly made her way into Gill's office. All these thought's were wizzing through her head. As she walked in, all she could think about was Andy and why she had shipped him away and not her. "Where's he going?" Janet asked.

"Syndicate 6. You know you've got your exams, d'you want to be a sergeant?" Gill asked hoping Janet would say 'yes'.

"What hap-" Janet attempted to ask a question but Gill cut in, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"He was over heard saying 'tomorrow' on the phone to you yesterday! And I don't think it was an accident, if it was he would have addmitted her could have misspoken like you said you could have misheard" Gill said. Janet looked shocked.

"By who?" Janet asked. Still not answering Gill's propsal.

"Mitch." Gill replied. Janet looked out the window and smiled as wide as her cheeks would go.

"I'd love to be your sargeant." Janet finally replied. "Oh and thank you!" Janet continued. Gill was smiling like Janet had never seen her smile before.

As Janet made her was out of Gill's office. She walked over to the desk across from Mitch's. Mitch looked up from his paperwork to see a smiling Janet sitting across from him. "What's got you so happy?" Mitch asked, laughing at Janet smiling away to herself.

"You! Thank you." Janet replied.

"What did I do?" Mitch asked shocked. He couldn't work out what he had done or said to get her this happy.

"You told Gill about Andy. You saved my job and got me promoted at the same time. And to say thank you, I'm taking you out for dinner." Janet replied.

"You don't have to do that Janet!" Mitch inisted.

"I'm not arguing about it. We're going. Tomorrow after work, alright?" Janet said, putting her foot down.

Mitch nodded. Secretly not being able to wait!


End file.
